A public-safety answering point (PSAP) is a call center responsible for answering calls placed to an emergency telephone number for police, firefighting, and ambulance services. Trained telephone operators are also usually responsible for dispatching these emergency services. Most PSAPs are now capable of caller location for landline calls, and many can handle mobile phone locations, sometimes referred to as phase II location, where the mobile phone company has a handset location system.
Oftentimes a vehicle with cellular connectivity via embedded telematics device(s) will automatically establish a voice call to the PSAP for such emergency services. The PSAP will then dispatch the emergency services. However, there may be some circumstances where the vehicle is not in plain sight of the emergency service responders or may be located in an area that is not easy for emergency service responders to locate.
Hence, what is desirable is to provide a system and method which address the above identified issues. The system and method should be easily implemented, cost effective and adaptable to existing systems. The present invention addresses such a need.